Scrap Daddy Flipskanker
Scrap Daddy Flipskanker was the middleweight robot from Team Scrap Daddy that competed in the final four seasons of BattleBots. It was originally named Scrap Daddy MW110 and armed with a circular saw blade and a scoop, but it was revised after Season 2.0 to become a long wedge shape with a lifting arm as a weapon. It was once again revised for Season 4.0 to be a short wedge shape with a lifting arm. Scrap Daddy Flipskanker was more successful than its super heavyweight and heavyweight counterparts, but never made it anywhere past the round of 16, making it the most successful entry from Team Scrap Daddy. The MW110 part of its name comes from its weight class (middleweight) and overall weight (110 pounds). Robot History Season 2.0 Scrap Daddy MW110's first match was against Doorstop. Before the match began, Team Scrap Daddy tried to start the gas-powered engine for the saw, but gave up after a few attempts. The result was mostly a pushing match as both robots attempted to push each other onto the arena hazards. Scrap Daddy MW110 started pushing Doorstop from the side and pushed it to the killsaws. Scrap Daddy MW110 pinned Doorstop against the killsaws for 30 seconds and the referee asked Team Scrap Daddy to release Doorstop. The match continued with more standoffs around the killsaws with neither bot doing any more damage. Scrap Daddy MW110 won on a 43-2 judge's decision and advanced to the round of 16, where it faced Blade Runner. Scrap Daddy MW110 started spinning it's disc, but Blade Runner approaches quickly, and swings it's spiked arm into Scrap Daddy MW110's spinning disc, disabling it. Blade Runner quickly slams into Scrap Daddy MW110 and pushes it hard into the arena wall, but lining up again, Blade Runner got itself stuck under the spikestrip, so a timeout is called and the bots are reset. As the match started again, Scrap Daddy MW110 is leaking oil and it was barely moving. Blade Runner then hits Scrap Daddy MW110 again. Scrap Daddy MW110 was pushed under the pulverizer by Blade Runner, but then escapes. Both robots meet in the middle of the arena, where Blade Runner pushes Scrap Daddy into the killsaws. The time ran out and Blade Runner won on a unanimous 45-0 judge's decision. This meant that Scrap Daddy MW110 was eliminated. Scrap Daddy MW110 wasn't finished, however, as it participated the middleweight royal rumble at the end of the tournament. It was one of few robots still moving in the end, but lost overall to Deadblow. Season 3.0 Due to previously competing in Season 2.0, Scrap Daddy Flipskanker was allowed to skip the preliminary rounds of Season 3.0, where it eventually fought T-Wrex. T-Wrex pushed Scrap Daddy Flipskanker to the killsaws and broke its flipper. Scrap Daddy Flipskanker stopped moving and was counted out. T-Wrex won by KO and Scrap Daddy Flipskanker was eliminated. Season 4.0 Flipskanker's only fight was against Space Monkey. The bots circled around each other, looking for openings. Space Monkey eventually decided to activate it's spinning discs, and try to make some sparks. It sort of worked, but it ran up to Scrap Daddy's wedge and got pushed. Space Monkey got one more good hit with it's discs, and Scrap Daddy Flipskanker got one good hit right underneath Space Monkey, making it fly up and over. Other than that, it was an even pushing match between the two. The judges scored 26-19 in favor of Space Monkey. This meant that Scrap Daddy Flipskanker was eliminated. Season 5.0 Wins/Losses * Wins: 4 * Losses: 4